JJ's Recovery
by Cuthbert72
Summary: JJ is in a downward spiral after losing his two best friends. The OC is Karen McClair, Freddie's sister. This is, in effect, a prequel to 'Love in the Baltic' and fills the gap between JJ's leaving Roundview and finding happiness with Grace.
1. Chapter 1: Loose Ends

**Chapter 1: Loose Ends**

Jeremiah Jones was depressed. In fact, he seemed to be entering a downward spiral. This was not really surprising. Although he had graduated from Roundview sixth form college with excellent 'A' level results, it was not felt that he was psychologically stable enough to go up to university. Not only that, but within the last few weeks, he had broken up with a girlfriend and lost both his closest friends in the college.

The break-up with the girlfriend was understandable. She was a single mother, and her former boyfriend was still in the vicinity. He was the father of her child, and still nursed a faint hope that she would take him back. She did.

The loss of his two closest friends was a more complex happening. All the way through secondary school, the three friends had been close. This worked well as the three of them couldn't be more different from each other. JJ himself suffered from a form of autism, which used to be called 'Asperger's Syndrome'. He was very intelligent, and possessed an enormous amount of trivial knowledge. However, if things seemed to be getting out of control, he would suffer a form of panic attack, and get, as his friend Freddie said, 'locked on'. Both Freddie and Cook became adept at calming these attacks and stabilising JJ's mood. He was under the care of a couple of doctors, his own GP and a specialist from the local psychiatric hospital, and was on a cocktail of about 21 different drugs. For this reason, he didn't indulge in any of the illegal substances circulating around Roundview at the time. He had also been advised not to enter into any kind of relationship with a member of the opposite sex.

Of his two friends, the one he trusted more was Freddie McClair. He was a calm, gentle, compassionate person, and seemed to be surrounded by an atmosphere of tranquility. He could read the signs of an impending panic attack, and keep JJ on an even keel. His other close friend, James Cook, on the other hand, had something of a mercurial personality, and a very short temper. He would frequently resort to violence to settle a dispute. However, he was also capable of calming JJ's panic attacks.

To lose one of these friends was bad enough, but to lose both, JJ found devastating. Earlier in the year, Cook had lost his temper and beaten up several people, including JJ leaving him with two black eyes. One of Cook's 'victims' decided to press a charge of assault occasioning actual bodily harm. Cook was arrested, charged, and detained in custody. He escaped, and spent the next few months on the run from the police. JJ had effectively lost him as a close friend. His other friend, Freddie, was in a close relationship with Effy Stonem. This would not have been a problem had Effy not been under the care of Dr John Foster, a psychiatric counsellor. Dr Foster had designs on Effy, and tried to manipulate her so that she would become dependent on him. Effy's mother tried to stop Dr Foster from seeing her daughter, and eventually sent Freddie McClair round to his house to persuade him to stop the consultations, with lethal results. Dr Foster bludgeoned Freddie to death with a baseball bat, and tried to conceal the evidence.

Freddie had said that he was going away for a few days to 'think about things', so his absence did not raise any eyebrows. However Cook was suspicious. During a party in the friends' usual venue, Freddie's shed, Cook thought he saw someone lurking in the garden and went to investigate. He surreptitiously followed the 'intruder' and ended up at Dr. Foster's house. He broke in, gained access to the basement and found Freddie's bloodstained clothes wrapped in plastic bags. Dr Foster found him, and confronted him with the bat. He had expected Cook to buckle under after being struck in the abdomen. However, he had reckoned without Cook's aggression and resilience. After accusing Dr. Foster of killing his best friend, he took action.

"I'm Cook!" yelled Cook, as he lunged forward at Dr Foster, taking possession of the baseball bat, and killing the doctor with it. Nobody crosses Cook when he is angry.

JJ had now lost both his close friends. Freddie was dead, and Cook was still on the run from the police, now facing a murder charge. Realising the seriousness of his situation, Cook handed himself in. After forensic investigations, the murder charge was dropped on the grounds of self-defence, but he would still have to face the ABH charge arising from the previous incident.

Losing his friends was bad enough, but it also coincided with the end of his formal secondary education. He was saying 'goodbye' to Roundview and all the other acquaintances he had there. He began to feel lonely. However, some of his time was taken up looking for a paid job. Fortunately, he was not unused to the work environment, as he had in the past worked alongside Freddie in a warehouse. However, he was now able to use his 'A' levels to obtain a job more suited to his abilities.

As regards his Asperger's syndrome, his parents changed his psychiatrist in the hope that the new one might improve his condition. The new counsellor talked with JJ a lot more, and appeared to be able to spend more time with him. He also reduced the cocktail of drugs to one, from the twenty or so different ones he had been taking, some of which cancelled each other out. He was also surprised by the prohibition of any form of social life recommended by the previous psychiatrist, although he didn't actually tell JJ that he could 'go wild' with his relationships.

Gradually, things did improve. His panic attacks reduced in frequency, and he seemed a little less agitated than previously. However, JJ sensed that something vital was missing from his life. Now he had left Roundview, he no longer had regular contact with the acquaintances he had met there. Obviously, he missed Freddie and Cook, but he had formed associations with Effy Stonem, the Fitch twins, Pandora Moon and Naomi Campbell. Although he found these girls attractive, he had not pursued relationships with any of them because of the advice from his previous psychiatrist. Now, he felt, it was too late to try to resume these acquaintanceships. The one relationship he had with a member of the opposite sex was doomed to failure from the start, as Lara Lloyd was still in a loose association with her previous boyfriend and the father of her child.

It had become obvious to his parents that he was entering into a deep depression. He hadn't smiled very often, but nowadays, it appeared that he had forgotten how to smile. His psychiatrist was reluctant to prescribe an antidepressant drug, as this could be seen as a start down the slippery slope of JJ once again taking multiple drugs.

oOo

At last, after police enquiries and the coroner's inquest, the day of Freddie's funeral arrived. The invited guests from JJ's generation included Naomi, Pandora, and both the Fitch twins as well as Effy Stonem, her brother and Freddie's sister Karen McClair. Thankfully, JJ managed to sit still and keep calm during the service and listened attentively to the eulogies. His demeanour was particularly solemn. This was understandable as he was attending the funeral of his very best friend.

At the wake, which followed the burial, the other guests did lighten up a bit, they were now celebrating his life, rather than mourning his loss. However, JJ remained unusually gloomy. When Emily asked him about his mood, he said that he could no longer see any brightness in the world. JJ was sitting in a corner, not talking to anyone, and nursing a lemonade. He was looking particularly depressed, and not taking part in the function, when he was approached by a very attractive girl who, surprisingly, he had never met before.

"You seem to be taking this far too seriously." said Karen, Freddie's sister, "It's not the end of the world, yet. I'm Karen, by the way. What's your name?"

JJ looked round, startled by this friendly approach.

"I'm Jeremiah Jones," said JJ "But Freddie and Cook called me JJ. They were my only friends. I've lost both of them."

"Nice to meet you." said Karen, "I've heard such a lot about you from both Freddie and Cook. I think you need some TLC to cheer you up. Haven't you any girl friends?"

"No!" said JJ, very firmly, and with some bitterness, "My doctors said I shouldn't associate with girls."

"That seems rather harsh," said Karen, "And almost inhuman. I'm not surprised you're feeling down."

Karen's warm, friendly approach and her tender smile were beginning to have an effect on JJ's mood. He realised that, being Freddie's sister, she was even closer to Freddie than him, and it was obvious that she was not contemplating 'the end'. In fact, she seemed quite cheerful in the circumstances.

"I've only just met you," said JJ, "So I don't really know you, but you seem to be a gentle, sweet, understanding person."

"I'm Freddie's sister." said Karen, "So obviously, I'm quite sad because I miss him lots, but now the funeral's over, we're trying to celebrate his short life in the best way we can, so cheer up. The time for being a 'wet blanket' has passed."

Karen smiled at JJ. He could not account for the effect this had on him. He felt the warmth of her affection and began to smile.

"That's better." continued Karen, "I found losing my brother hard to accept, and it still hurts, but life has to go on, don't you think."

Karen gently put her arm across JJ's shoulders and gave him a friendly cuddle.

"I suppose so." said JJ, "But what is my life to you?"

"You're a human being, like the rest of us," said Karen, "And from what my Freddie's said about you, you're a lot more human than some people I could name."

"That sounds as if you'd like to get to know me." said JJ, "I'm flattered, but why?"

"From what I've been told," said Karen, "You're one of those rare people in the world who don't, or can't, hide their feelings and have to be open and honest about them. I like that. Anyway, would you like me to be your first new friend?"

"I think I would." said JJ, "Your smile just now gave me a kind of warm glow I've never felt before. I get the impression you care about me."

"It sounds as if I'm already doing you some good." said Karen, "I do care about you. I'm human as well, so let's go and have a drink."

JJ and Karen went over to the bar. Karen, after asking JJ if he was permitted alcohol, got him a lager. She got herself a sweet sherry. By this time, JJ was actually smiling. At the bar, they encountered Emily Fitch, who had previously failed to lift JJ's depression. She noted that JJ was actually smiling.

"Karen, you're a genius!" commented Emily, "How on earth did you do it?"

"I recognised him as one of Freddie's little trio." said Karen, "He looked in need of a bit of TLC, so I introduced myself. He seemed to respond to my smile."

"You must have a magic touch." said Emily, "He's been just about existing inside a cloud of utter gloom ever since he realised Freddie was no more, but you've managed to pull him out of it in seconds. How did you do it?"

"I can only think it's because I have the same effect on him as Freddie." said Karen, "It must run in the family."

"And you're a wonderful, tranquil, calming person," cut in JJ, "Like Freddie himself."

"That was a lovely thing to remember about my brother." said Karen, "That's why we're here at the wake; to remember all the good and positive things about him, and celebrate his all too short life."

After encountering Emily at the bar, JJ introduced Karen to some other friends she hadn't already met, including Tony Stonem and Michelle, who he knew through Effy. After this, they reoccupied their seats and continued to 'get to know' each other. Karen told a fascinated JJ about her childhood and her life with Freddie. She also mentioned her mother's suicide and the profound effect it had on both of them. JJ now understood more fully why Freddie was so concerned when Effy went 'off the rails'. A concern, which was one of the factors leading up to his eventual murder.

After this, JJ related to Karen how he was discovered to be autistic, and the sequence of different doctors and psychiatrists he had experienced as a patient. He warned Karen about his moods, panic attacks and 'locked on' phases. These, surprisingly, didn't worry Karen, as Freddie had told her all about them. He went on to say that his new psychiatrist had reduced his medication to one tablet per day, and talked to him a lot more. Karen commented that his previous doctor's insistence that he avoid associations with girls probably created a lot of unnecessary stress, particularly as his peers all had girlfriends. He did say that during the time he spent going out with Lara Lloyd, against this advice, he did feel a lot calmer.

"Well, there you are, then." said Karen, "Female company is good for you. That, more than anything else is why we should be friends."

JJ felt a wave of warm tranquility and, yes, love wash over him. Here, by chance, on a very sad occasion, was a chink of light; a girl who was prepared to go out of her way to understand him, in spite of all his problems. He could also empathise with her as he had lost both his closest friends in quick succession, and she had lost both her mother and her brother. Here was the basis for a strong friendship. He could no longer resist the temptation to hold Karen's hand. It was plain that she appreciated this gesture.

For the next few months, JJ and Karen appeared to be an item. They went to social events, spent evenings in Karen's favourite bar, and went for long walks alone together. For the first time in his life, JJ felt serenely happy. It was, at last, looking as if he had the possibility of a brighter future.

Every silver lining carries a cloud, however. Although it had started well, the association between JJ and Karen, was not fated to last very long. Some months previously, Karen had taken part in a singing competition. Although she had not won, another record producer had heard her performance and was interested in engaging her. This of course, meant that in a few months, she would be moving away to London, and her promising relationship with JJ would have to come to an end. The couple made the most of their short time together until Karen's departure and, at the end said their regretful farewells.

Once again, JJ was on his own and once again he felt desperately lonely. If anything, this was worse than before, as he had known true happiness in the company of a really marvellous girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Katie

**Chapter 2: Finding Katie**

Once again, having experienced true affection from a wonderful girl, JJ was lonely. Karen McClair had been spotted by a record producer, and had been offered a contract. This meant that she would leave Bristol for a new life in London.

He felt especially lonely, because most of his friends had left Bristol. Effy, Tony Stonem's sister had gone to London to start work with a hedge fund company, taking Naomi with her. Naomi had been offered a place at Goldsmiths College. Emily Fitch had left for a job in the United States, while Pandora had gone to Harvard University, also in the USA. No doubt, she would resume her relationship with Thomas, who had gained a sports scholarship to that university.

Losing Karen's delightful company had knocked JJ back. Just as he was beginning to believe the relationship had a promising future, he had lost the girl of his dreams. His natural shyness resurfaced, and he retreated to his room where, in his spare time, he would read books, while listening to all kinds of music. He seemed to be able to take in two streams of information simultaneously and pay attention to both of them. He could, for instance, be reading 'The Lord of the Rings' while listening to an opera or the 'Gladiator' soundtrack album.

This almost hermit like existence was beginning to worry Celia, his mother. Edward, his father felt it was probably a normal part of growing up for someone with Jeremiah's condition, and kept himself to himself. Apart from the fact that JJ's outbursts of frustration were less frequent, it appeared that he had slipped right back into his former ways before he had met Lara.

This situation did not appear to be improving for a considerable period. At times, it almost seemed that JJ was gradually losing interest in life. Celia and Edward did take him on holidays and short breaks, in the hope that these might improve his condition. He seemed brighter while was away from home, but lapsed within a few days of returning to Bristol.

One evening, when JJ had been living the life of a hermit for about eighteen months, Celia, now very concerned, persuaded Jeremiah to visit one of his old haunts, and try to take in the atmosphere there. It was the pub where Cook used to take the gang for various celebrations and pub quizzes. JJ wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea, but felt he had nothing to lose apart from some reading and listening time.

The Fishponds Tavern had not changed much since his previous visit with the 'gang', so despite the absence of his friends, he was in a familiar and homely place. He felt comfortable there. He ordered a pint of lager and sat down, hopefully he thought, out of anyone's way.

Fortunately for JJ, he was not the only one acutely feeling the loss of the other members of the gang. That particular evening Katie Fitch had decided that the Fishponds Tavern would be a place to sit on her own and think about 'old times'. Apart from JJ, she was the only member of the 'gang' still living in Bristol.

JJ was sitting on his own, letting random thoughts race uncontrollably through his mind, when he heard a familiar voice from his now increasingly distant past.

"Hello, JJ." said the voice, "what on earth are you doing out here? I haven't seen you for ages."

JJ snapped out of his trance like state and looked round. A short, pretty red-haired girl had sat down next to him. She was smiling.

"Hello Katie." said JJ, "I might ask you the same question."

"You're the only person who can instantly tell which one of us is which." said Katie, "Anyway, I was feeling so lonely, now everyone else has gone. I suddenly felt that going back to one of our old haunts and absorbing the atmosphere might help."

"And has it?" asked JJ.

"Yes, it has," said Katie, smiling, "Because I've met you. Is this the first time you've been here since we all went our separate ways?"

"Yes, it is." said JJ, "My mum suggested I should get out a bit instead of moping about in my room every evening."

"That's almost spooky." said Katie, "It's my first time too. It's almost as if fate drew both of us here on the same evening. Do you think that could mean something?"

"That depends whether you believe in fate." said JJ, taking a draught from his pint, "I think it was just coincidence."

"I believe it was a lot more than that." said Katie, "I truly believe that we're two lonely people whom fate has brought together to become friends."

"Would we get on together?" asked JJ, "Of the twins, you seem to be the much more forthright one. I don't know whether I'd be able to live with that."

"That was the 'old' Katie." said Katie, "Since learning about my premature menopause, I've come to terms with it and I've mellowed a lot. I think you'll find the 'new' me even sweeter than Emily."

"How is Emily, by the way?" asked JJ.

"I haven't heard much from her," said Katie, "But she seems to be thriving over there. She does miss Naomi, though."

"That's understandable," said JJ, "They were so in to each other for quite a while."

"Yes," said Katie, "I didn't realise just how long they'd known each other. Now they're thousands of miles apart, and it's all my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." said JJ, "I think Ems might have wanted to go to the States anyway."

"No, I don't think it was that." said Katie, "I believe I drove her away by my attitude to her relationship with Naomi. I drove both of them away."

Katie's eyes filled with tears, and she started sobbing. JJ put his arm across her shoulders and gently caressed her in a gesture of consolation. This appeared to have the desired effect as Katie's sobs subsided.

"As I said before," said JJ, softly, "Don't blame yourself. We've all got our lives to live. I'm on my own because Karen wanted to Pursue a musical career in London. In any case, Naomi had got herself a place at Goldsmiths College, so she was going to London anyway."

"I suppose so." said Katie, still a bit tearful, "I guess I was being a bit selfish trying to control my sister's life. Anyway, she's gone her own way now, and there isn't a lot I can do about it."

"As you said," said JJ, "You do seem to be a gentler, more understanding person than I remember, when you took the 'older sister' position. I like the 'new' Katie."

JJ smiled and cuddled Katie. She wiped away what was left of her tears and smiled back. The couple, for that was what they were rapidly becoming, decided to continue the evening by going into the centre of Bristol and taking a quiet stroll along the harbourside, then having another drink in one of the city centre pubs. As he felt Katie's affectionate presence, JJ was beginning to feel more cheerful than he had been for well over a year.

"This is nice." said JJ, as they commenced their walk near the arm of the harbour near the city centre.

They strolled along the harbourside until they were opposite the SS Great Britain, then walked back to the 'V Shed' public house near where they had started their walk. They held hands for most of the way. They spent the rest of the evening drinking and chatting in the 'V Shed'. JJ was delighted that he had struck up a friendship with the person he had always thought of as the somewhat 'prickly' Fitch twin. The 'new' Katie showed herself to be a gentle, compassionate and understanding person, for whom he could have a lot of affection. They talked about many subjects, including JJ's ambition to eventually go to university if and when he could reduce his autism symptoms to a manageable level. Katie expressed the opinion that his forced avoidance of relationships with girls had made him worse, because he now seemed quite 'normal' to her, now that she had become closely acquainted with him.

Katie didn't open up too much about her long-term plans, as she didn't want to upset JJ on their first evening together. That subject would have to wait for an appropriate moment. Over the next few months, two things were happening. JJ was dating Katie Fitch on a regular basis, and came to regard her as a really close friend, but because of her as yet unspoken ambitious, she could not think of him as a permanent boyfriend. Meanwhile, Celia and Edward, JJ's parents, having taken JJ on various holidays in the hope that they might improve his condition were just beginning to think along very different lines for their next vacation.

One Friday evening, after they had been going out for about a year, Katie felt she could no longer keep her secret. She would have to tell JJ about her plans, as she was now committed to move to Liverpool in about four months time and, regrettably would have to terminate what seemed to be a promising relationship with him. Fortunately for her, JJ's parents had, that very afternoon broached the subject of their next holiday with him. They had suggested that it should be a cruise. JJ was excited by this prospect. As a result of this, his immediate future would not now seem to be a bottomless abyss when Katie broke her news.

JJ and Katie settled down in the 'V Shed', which had now become a frequent venue for the start of their dates. JJ seemed happier and more stable than usual, so Katie felt that this might be the most appropriate moment to tell JJ about her ambitions. Katie bought the first drinks.

"JJ, there's something I've got to tell you," said Katie, "And I've been putting it off for months, in case it upsets you."

"It must be worrying you as well," said JJ, "Because you usually come straight out with things you have to say. What's the problem."

"It's not actually a problem," said Katie, "But it does mean that we won't be seeing each other anymore within a few months."

All sorts of worrying thoughts were now racing through JJ's turbulent mind. Was Katie terminally ill? Had she found another friend? Were her folks moving away?

"What's happened?" asked JJ.

"Nothing has actually happened." said Katie, "And I'm not suffering from a terminal disease, in case that's what you were worried about. It's that I've been offered a job with good prospects in the Autumn. The only problem is that it's based in Liverpool, so I'll be moving away in about four months time."

"That seems a good reason to make the most of what time we have left." said JJ, "I know I'll be sad when you go, but at least you're here for a little longer." he paused, then said, "I'm beginning to think there's nothing permanent in this world, especially in relationships."

"That was a melancholy thought." said Katie, "But from your initial reaction to my news, it sounds as though your immediate future contains something nice."

"It does." said JJ, "I don't know where we're going to go yet, but my parents have suggested that our next holiday might be a cruise. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Perhaps you might meet someone aboard the ship." said Katie, "Stranger things have happened."

"I don't think that's very likely." said JJ, "Anyway, the cruise might not happen, but I'll be pleased if we do set sail."

"What makes you think it might fall through?" asked Katie.

"I've been promised so many things in the past which haven't happened for one reason or another." said JJ, "My life so far has been a string of disappointments. Both of my promising relationships have ended for reasons beyond my control, and now you're going to disappear from my life. I'm just beginning to believe I'm doomed to be lonely."

"Wow!" exclaimed Katie, "That was a melancholy torrent of words. Seriously, you need cheering up. - How about this?"

Katie embraced JJ, and kissed him fully on the lips, then smiled, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Wh - what was that for?" said JJ, astonished, "I liked it, of course, but what made you do it?"

"It was for you being you." said Katie, "It was for you being the gentle, honest, thoughtful young man that I've come to love. I'm almost regretting going to Liverpool, but unfortunately for us as a couple, that's where my future lies. As for you, I've noticed a change in you since we've been together. You're more confident and outgoing these days. You're a lot stronger. If you can keep that attitude when I've gone to Liverpool, I'm sure you'll meet someone even more suited to you than me."

"That's quite an ask." said JJ, "You're going to be a hard act to follow."

That evening, when he returned home, JJ told his parents about the impending separation from Katie Fitch and the reason for it. He also said he was beginning to be somewhat fatalistic about his relationships. Celia consoled him and advised him to make the most of his remaining time with Katie. He replied that he had already discussed it with Katie, and come to the conclusion that that was the best plan.

"Anyway, it's sleep time." said Celia, "Tomorrow, we can discuss what kind of cruise we're all going on."

"You mean it's actually going to happen." said JJ.

"I know you've been let down in the past," said Celia, "But yes, we're definitely going on this cruise. The only decision is which one? I've got a sheaf of brochures about various itineraries, so we can talk about it tomorrow, but now, it's time for bed."

The next day was Saturday, so Edward and Celia would have plenty of time to browse through the brochures and decide where to go on the proposed cruise. Unusually for him, Edward was taking an active interest in the planning, as he didn't particularly want to go somewhere where the weather was too hot. This ruled out the Maldives and the Caribbean, although he did say that he wouldn't mind the Mediterranean. JJ seemed more interested in the possible 'educational' and cultural aspects. This left four main options; the Eastern Mediterranean with the Greek islands, the coast of Norway with the possibility of the Northern Lights, Iceland with the North Atlantic, or the Baltic and Russia.

Another factor to be taken into consideration was the port of departure. The Atlantic and Baltic cruises sailed from UK ports, while most of the Eastern Mediterranean cruises involved a flight to Athens. The Norwegian trip either used an East coast port in the UK, or a flight to Bergen.

In the end all three, Edward, Celia and JJ had decided on a sixteen-night Baltic cruise that sailed from Avonmouth in about four months time.

"That one seems perfect." commented JJ, "It should be educational. It won't be too hot, and best of all, it sails from only a few miles from here."

"Which visits attracted you on the Baltic cruise?" asked Celia.

"St Petersburg, obviously, since I've read 'War and Peace'," said JJ, "And I would certainly like to see Berlin, now it's the Capital of Germany again. I'm really looking forward to this. Strangely, deep down, I've got a good feeling about this one."

"What do you mean?" asked Celia.

"I can't put my finger on it," said JJ, "But it's a sort of premonition. It's a sort of faint feeling that something unbelievably nice is going to happen."

"Well," said Celia, "You might meet someone you really like on the trip. I expect most of the passengers will come from the Bristol area."

"Oddly enough, that's something Katie said last night." said JJ, "Of course, I rejected it out of hand, as the least likely outcome. Most cruise passengers, from what I've heard, are from your generation or older."

Having agreed on their itinerary, Celia went ahead and booked the Baltic cruise. Now that JJ had something really positive to anticipate, the inevitable ending of his close relationship with Katie Fitch no longer seemed like 'the end of the world'. JJ, as he said he would, made the most of his remaining time with Katie. She spent a lot of their time together boosting his morale, and nurturing the 'good feeling' he had about the forthcoming cruise.

The departure date of the cruise was the day after Katie's final departure for her new life on Merseyside, so JJ was able to say a loving goodbye to her and wouldn't have any time to dwell on his possible return to a lonely existence.

Obviously, Katie's departure was a sad occasion for JJ, but any melancholy feelings were counterbalanced by his optimistic and eager anticipation of the imminent sea cruise. His 'good feeling' about the voyage seemed to be intensifying.

"So, this is 'adieu' then." said Katie, as the couple stood outside Temple Meads station before the departure of Katie's train, "You don't seem too downhearted."

"I think that's because I've been psychologically preparing for this moment for months." said JJ, "In any case, this time tomorrow, I'll be on board the Marco Polo, getting ready to see the world, or at least, part of it. I've still got this strange feeling that something good is going to happen, probably quite early on."

"Perhaps you are going to meet your lifetime partner." said Katie, "You do so need a relationship that's going to last. You've now had three 'temporary' associations; Lara, reclaimed by her former boyfriend, Karen and her musical career, and now I'm deserting you because I'm going away. Do you think you've changed?"

"I think I have." said JJ, "I'm less pessimistic. The prospect of your departure hasn't knocked me back as much as losing Lara or Karen. I suppose I've had a few months to prepare for it, so It wasn't a sudden shock. Also, like you, mum seems to think I'm going to meet someone on the ship. Obviously, I'll be disappointed if it doesn't happen, but I feel optimistic."

"Keep that feeling, JJ." said Katie, "You need someone to guide and inspire you. I hope I've done that over the last year or so."

"You've certainly done that." said JJ, "There were times when I really thought we were going to make it, but alas, it had to end, just like both the others."

"That sounded a sad thought." said Katie, "I'm sure you'll find someone soon. You're a lot more confident these days, so I won't be too worried about you, but I will still think about all the memories we've created together. Anyway, my train is nearly due, so adieu, sweetest Jeremiah, we've had such a wonderful time together. I'll try to keep in touch."

"So will I." said JJ, "I guess we can still 'be together in electric dreams'."

"That's a lovely thought." said Katie, "I love that song. I'm never going to forget about you either."

Tears filled Katie's eyes and she started sobbing. It fell to JJ to console her and again promise to keep in touch. The couple enjoyed one last long intense kiss before Katie headed for the ticket barrier, leaving JJ for ever. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, as he saw Katie walk away for the very last time. Although he had parted with his two short-term girlfriends in the past, this was an unfamiliar sensation. He was perplexed, but on the positive side, it did mean that he was getting in touch with his emotions.

He didn't have much time to feel melancholy, however as he had to partake in the final preparations for the cruise, which was to sail from Avonmouth the next day. He arrived home, still feeling a bit weepy. Celia consoled him, and said that it was absolutely normal to feel like crying after saying 'adieu' to such a close friend. Katie had been JJ's constant companion for well over a year, and had kept him on an even keel for the whole of that time.

Once his tears were diminished, JJ made final preparations for the voyage. His best dress suit was already packed. He added three bow ties; one white, one black and one red, for the 'formal dress' evenings.

The Jones family went to bed that evening knowing that there was nothing more to do before boarding the taxi to Avonmouth docks the following morning.

They woke up as the next day dawned cloudy and damp. The weather didn't look promising. However, the forecast did promise a clearance from the West and a clear night.

After breakfast, the taxi arrived and took them to the dockside. They joined the queue of other prospective cruisers waiting to board the ship. He couldn't be quite sure, but JJ thought he had caught a brief glimpse of Roundview's College Director, David Blood in the crowd.

_"That's just about the last person I want to meet." _thought JJ.

Once they had checked in, they went to their cabin, an inside one on the starboard side of the ship, and made themselves at home. JJ was still feeling a bit gloomy after saying goodbye to Katie the previous day, but was putting a brave face on it.

Once everyone was on board, and after they had enjoyed a buffet lunch in one of the restaurants, it was time for the usual lifeboat drill involving life jackets and the escape routes to their muster stations. While this was going on, JJ thought he caught another glimpse of David Blood, but attempted to put it out of his mind. However, random disturbing thoughts were beginning to race through his mind.

As JJ appeared to be getting a bit fidgety, Celia and Edward decided to have their dinner in Marco's, the self-service buffet restaurant where they had lunch, rather than the more formal surroundings of the Waldorf waiter service one.

After dinner, once it was dark, JJ asked whether he could go out for some fresh air, as he wanted to be alone to try to calm his thoughts. Celia said he could, provided he didn't get lost. While exploring the higher decks of the ship, he found an open area ahead of the bridge and one deck down. It was unlit, so it offered a good view of the night sky. By this time, the ship was sailing South-West off the North Devon coast. JJ for the time being found the peace he sought, looking up at the late Summer stars. He returned to his cabin feeling unusually calm. His 'good feeling' had intensified. He did not know it at the time, but the next day, he would meet someone who would change his life for ever.


End file.
